Earthworm Jim 'I Grown A Costume to Your Face'
by Vipes
Summary: While Earthworm Jim, Peter, and Princess Whats Her Name are out of the house, Evil The Cat wants to reck up the place. And on the other side of the universe, Professor Monkey-For-A-Head has just finished creating his new evil weapon!
1. Disclamer

Disclamer: Earthworm Jim and all related characters copyright to Doug TenNapel. Story is copyright to Vipes. 


	2. Chapter 1

Today we join our heroes on Halloween. Another fanfic...? I got to stop narrating these...

"But I look ridicules! I'm dressed as a fairy!" said Peter.  
"Nonsense fussbuddy! You look great!" Jim said while giving Peter a thumbs up.  
Jim scooted closely to Peter and said slyly "And plus, that was the only costume they had in your size."  
"Next time... I am going with you." Peter said as he casted a glare at Jim.

Evil the cat was looking over his cauldron-crater rubbing his hands together.  
"Excellent" he said as he turned to Henchrat. "While their out 'trick or treating' we can get in their base" said Evil with a big grin on his face.  
"But master, won't the other villains be there as well?" asked Henchrat while looking down at Evil.  
Evil's grin disappeared as he went behind Henchrat and pulled his tail, almost ripping it off.  
"Ow! Thank you." Henchrat said while rubbing his sore tail.  
"Your right. Prepare the ship! We can't waste any time." remarked Evil. "That worm will regret the day he messed with me."

Princess What's Her Name was waiting upstairs in the living room, getting more annoyed by each second that passes. "Jim! Hurry up already!" she yelled.  
"Just a minute sugar blossom that I can't live without!" Jim said back.  
"You ready Peter?"  
"Ready as I will ever be." He said while trying to find his bag. "Huh? Jim! There is only a purse here!"  
"No, that's your Trick or Treat bag! Came with the costume."  
"I… hate… you…"  
"JIM!!" Yelled Princess What's Her Name.  
Jim and Peter came up the stairs running, and out of breath.  
"My darling flower, where is your costume?" Jim asked while painting.  
"Is this not good enough?" she replied.  
"Uhh…" Jim was about to say no, but he pictured what might happen if he does. "Yes, that's excellent!"  
"Then why could I not just ware my pants and shirt?" Peter asked.  
Jim nudged Peter, to let him know now is not the time.  
"Well, we are all here, no zombies attacking or anything, so let's go!" Jim said.  
"Huh?" both Peter and Princess What's Her Name asked.  
"Foreshadowing." Jim said.  
"Ohh…"

Jim, Peter, and Princess What's Her Name were almost out the door, then Jim halted.  
"Peter did you turn on the defense system? We don't want something like last time to happen again." Jim was waiting for a flashback, taping his foot impatiently. Then he said "Hey! Author Guy! Aren't you going to do a flashback?"  
"No… Why should I? And what have I said about breaking the forth wall?"  
"It's as bad as jumping the shark?" Peter asked as he got out some Cheeze-its and started munching on them.  
"Eh hem…"  
"Oh… sorry"


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile on Planet Insectica, Queen Slug-For-A-Butt,  
"Eh hem..."  
Sorry, Queen Bloated Pulsating Festering Sweaty Pus-filled Malformed Slug-For-A-Butt, Evil Jim, and Psy-Crow were waiting around to see Professor Monkey-For-A-Head's new evil weapon.

Professor Monkey-For-A-Head came in the throne room, rolling in his new device.  
"Your Majesty, I present to you my latest in evil weaponry. The Ulmagus!"  
"Why did you not say, ya know, what it does?" asked Psy-Crow.  
"Quiet you!" Queen Slug-For-A-Butt yelled to Psy-Crow.  
"Because a demonstration is much better..."  
"A demonstration huh? The same thing that happened last time, better not happened again!" The Queen said, while remembering that because of his last demonstration, she needed a new throne room, and a lot of more guards.

"Don't worry Queene! And that last invention I told you was a beta…"  
"That is no excuse. Go on with the demonstration."  
"As I was about to say, Evil Jim, I will need you as a volunteer."  
Evil Jim was not paying attention to what was going on, and was picking at his suit's hands instead.  
"Huh? Yea, yea, whatever."  
"I made this plastic replica of that annoying worm's Super Suit."  
"And?"  
"Well, what ya think bonehead? He wants you to get in it!" Psy-Crow told Evil Jim  
"I SAID QUIET YOU!" The queen, yelled again at Psy-Crow, while hitting him over the head with her specter.  
"Ow. That smarts ya know!"

"Just like that stupid crow said, you need to get in this thing."  
Psy-Crow was just about to blow it. He always wanted to teach the professor a thing or two, and here was his chance.  
"That's it monkey boy! Let's see how you like molten plasma!" he said while whipping out his plasma pistol.  
"Oh, so you want to dance huh?"  
The professor whipped out his own pistol. Evil Jim, still oblivious to what going on, started to fall asleep. Bolts of plasma where flying everywhere. One bolt barely missed the queen's head.  
"STOP IT YOU TWO!" shouted the queen while slamming her big slug butt into the ground.  
The two fighters were blown into the walls, and Evil Jim jumped, startled by the queen's quake.  
"Now GO ON WITH THE DEMONSTRATION!" she yelled fiercely.

"Where was I… Oh yes, Evil Jim… EVIL JIM!"  
"Huh?"  
"I need you to get into that plastic super suit."  
"Yea, yea, I'll get on it." He said, while paying somewhat attention.  
"Now."  
Evil Jim crawled out of his own suit, and into the little plastic replica.  
"Kinda small."  
"That won't matter soon." The professor said while pulling levers, pushing buttons, and turning knobs on his machine. A blinding light filled the dim lit room.  
"Meet 'Earthworm Jim'." The professor said while laughing manically.


End file.
